


Pining

by Taarbas



Series: Surfacers [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Awkward crushes are fun, Drabble, F/M, Pining, Sentry Bots give bad dating advice, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taarbas/pseuds/Taarbas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy's trying to work on some power armor and X6's wondering what it'd be like to kiss her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining

He had been observing Tracy working on a set of power armor when Petunia approached him. Leaning against the side of a dilapidated house, he thought he had blended in well enough to avoid detection, at least from Preston or Danse. He had nothing against the minuteman, in fact he was quite pleasant. Danse was another matter entirely. X6 hadn’t even considered the possibility of Petunia coming to bother him. Usually she hung out by Struges, talking about different mods that might possibly end up on her one day. He pretended to not listen when he was in earshot, secretly intrigued by the talk. It was no secret he liked electronics, and modifying weapons was something he would spend hours doing if given the chance. Whenever Tracy left him to his own devices and didn’t go out in the wasteland he’d sit with his rifle and take it apart over and over again, testing the different mods that she kept in the settlement. He was too wound up to work on it if she left, though. “Enjoying the view?” Petunia teased as Tracy bent at the waist, picking up a screwdriver and tackling the elbow joint on one of the arms. He didn’t comment, thankful his sunglasses kept her from being able to see that he was staring at her. 

“I’m watching Dogmeat,” He lied, noting said dog running in circles behind Tracy. Bog was asleep in his room, curled up on his pillow. It was the kitten’s favourite place to sleep, save for his jacket pocket. He honestly prefered the kitten, but wasn’t above playing with Dogmeat if it meant people leaving him alone. Petunia, sadly, didn’t buy it. 

“Really? I was not aware Dogmeat was my creator,” A retort was on his tongue until Tracy suddenly unzipped the top of her suit, shrugging it off and tying the top around her waist. She never wore a bra, and unlike before when it was so dark he could hardly see, he could see every inch of her torso. The retort died as his mouth dried up. “I think she’s giving you a show,” The robot said dryly, looking at the silent courser. Tracy didn’t notice them, going back to her work as X6 gawked. It was horribly unprofessional of him, but he reasoned that he was just examining her back to make sure she wasn’t injured. Not to watch the way her muscles slid under it, or the way her scars warped when she moved, and definitely not to think about sliding his hands down the dip in it. Mentally, he cursed, peeling his gloves off and tucking them in his pocket. It was blisteringly hot, which to him meant it was adequately warm. Tracy was dying, and had been since the morning. She had almost stormed out near naked, but Preston had put a stop to that. X6 was ashamed to admit (even if it was only to himself) that he wished Preston hadn’t stopped her. 

“She is working. I am simply observing to learn by her example,” He replied, and Petunia laughed, her gears creaking as she settled into what he could only assume was her version of sitting in the sparse grass. Tracy stretched, her arms high above her head as her vertebrae popped. Her breasts weren’t very large, in fact they were more like pecs if he was being honest, but his heart kicked up all the same. He shouldn’t be looking. He was being a creep. He looked away, staring instead at Petunia. 

“So about that crush you don’t have…”

“Shut up,” He snarled, looking at the wall. It was either that or go back to staring at Tracy, and if he did that, he would be proving Petunia right. The robot laughed, managing to sputter out,

“You may want to look at this, lover boy.” He huffed at the nickname, turning to look at Tracy. His stomach dropped. Nick had come over to talk to her, and she had wrapped her hand around his tie, pulling him down for a quick kiss. 

“What are they doing?” He asked, almost afraid to hear the robot’s answer. 

“I thought I already explained kissing to you,” At his glare, she continued. “They’re definitely kissing. But I’d say it’s more flirting. Face it lover boy, you gotta speak up if you want a chance,” He grumbled under his breath, clenching and unclenching his hands as he sulked. 

“I am not her equal,” He admitted miserably, and Petunia scooted closer, the arm that served as a shock baton gently touching his shoulder. It wasn’t turned on, but the hot metal still made him flinch away. 

“I would say she believes so,” She replied, and he shrugged, ignoring the way a lump began to grow in his throat. He would never be equal, no matter how hard he tried. It was just the way things were in the world. He’d have an easier time trying to change the seasons. At least that wouldn’t end in him desperately pining after something he couldn’t have. Tracy laughed, and his head snapped up, the sight of Nick holding her close and trailing his broken hand up and down her back making his heart sink even more. Petunia patted his back. “Try talking to her,” The robot’s voice was surprisingly gentle. “I’ll bet she likes you too.”

“Of course she does. She takes me with her, so that much is obvious,” He grumbled, scuffing the ground. “I don’t want her to like me though,” Petunia sighed, and X6 watched Tracy and Nick exchange a few words he couldn’t quite make out. The synth left after that, leaving her to her work. “I don’t understand,” He sighed, “She does this with the ghoul as well. Is this just what she does with everyone in Sanctuary?” And if so, why didn’t she do it with him? Petunia shook her head.

“I’ve only seen her do it with Hancock and Nick. I think they may be lovers,” His heart sank. He knew it was impossible, but when the nights were long and cold, it was nice to dream about the possibility. 

“Oh,” Was his only reply. She sighed, giving him a light shove. 

“Sulking will get you nowhere. Go talk to her,” He dug his heels into the ground, slinking back to his spot against the wall. A hundred excuses ran through his mind. He wasn’t her equal, she was with other people, he didn’t know what to say, he was a machine not a man, she was so much nicer than him, she deserved better- Petunia shoved him again. 

“What do I say?” He hissed, and the robot shrugged. “What do I do?!” Another shrug, another push. He attempted to scramble away, only to find the baton slipped under his chin. His back to her leg and the baton against his throat kept him close, kept him from running. He swallowed, attempting to slip out of her grip. He didn’t want to make an ass out of himself, didn’t want to destroy the small friendship they had managed to build, didn’t want to-

“Petunia! What are you doing to him?!” Tracy snapped, grabbing the baton and jerking it away from his throat as she pulled him against her. Petunia didn’t resist.

“He wanted to work on the armor with you, ma’am, but didn’t know how to ask. I was simply giving him some friendly encouragement,” Tracy sighed heavily, stroking his back. 

“How about we don’t strangle him next time, ya?” 

“Of course, ma’am,” She replied, already rumbling away as Tracy stepped back. His breath returned to him in a wheeze, and he coughed in an attempt to hide it. 

“You okay?” She asked, checking his neck for any bruising. He forced himself to stand straight up and not melt into her hands. 

“Do not fret over me, ma’am. I am fine,” He wasn’t looking at her face, instead staring up at the helmet of the armor. He didn’t trust himself to keep his eyes on her face, and he didn’t want to be a creep. 

“I’ll fret over you as much as I like sweetie,” She replied, her hands falling away from his neck. “And if you wanted to see, you coulda just asked. Here, look, one of the supports went out,” She pointed into the power armor, and he leaned over her to see. He’d never been that close to her for so long. He’d have to remember to thank Petunia later. 


End file.
